


Mew!

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Implied Slash, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Kitten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reed Richards had expected the worst when, at the end of a relatively successful mission involving the Fantastic Four, the New Avengers, and Doctor Strange, Spider-Man suddenly disappeared with a poof. (An actual poof. As in “Poof!” Reed hated team-ups with magical beings.) 

They rushed to the spot where Spider-Man had last been, only to find nothing but a bundle of blue and red spandex lying lifelessly on the ground. 

“Where’d Spidey go?” demanded the Human Torch, looking around hopefully as if he would spot a naked Peter Parker hiding in the corner at any minute. 

“I don’t know,” said Captain America, poking cautiously at the spandex. “He disappeared.”

“With a poof,” added Luke Cage. 

Richards already knew he was more intelligent than his comrades but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the occasional reminders of that fact. He stifled the urge to pat his comrades on the head. 

All the superheroes started when the spandex on the ground began to move. It flopped back and forth as something inside struggled to get out. 

Suddenly a tiny, fuzzy head poked out and stared at them with big brown eyes that surely took up half its face. 

“Mew!” said Spider-Kitten in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to get a pissed off kitten that stuck to walls to sit still long enough to examine. Luke was pretty sure he'd never forget the sight of a group of some of the most powerful scientific and magical minds in the world chasing an angry blur of fluff zooming across the ceiling and walls. 

“Come on, Spider-Kitten, erm, Spider-Man. Just calm down and let us examine you,” said Doctor Strange.

Spider-Kitten hissed angrily from his spot on the ceiling. He dashed to the wall furthest from him, a quivering, furious, adorable ball of fur and claws. 

“Do you want to stay that way?” 

Spider-Kitten let out an unhappy mew. 

“Good, now just let me-- Ouch!” Reed cradled his bleeding hand to his chest. “Honestly, I know being changed into a small furry creature can be uncomfortable, but really there's no call for that.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

“I'll get him. Watch your claws Spidey. Unbreakable skin, remember.”

Spider-Kitten mewed unhappily as Luke pulled him off the wall, but he didn't scratch.

“I’m calling him Fluffy,” declared Luke, picking him and up and cuddling him to his chest. 

“Mew!” replied Spider-Kitten grumpily.


	3. Chapter 3

After several awkward days for Spider-Man-as-a-kitten, Doctor Strange finally discovered a way to restore him to his original form. 

Well, almost. 

“Doc, I really hope you can fix this. I’m supposed to be Spider-Man,” Spider-Man said. Then: “Mew!”

There was a beat of stunned silence. 

“Oh my god, I'm still meowing...” Spider-Man moaned. 

Doctor Strange flipped through his books and replied, “Don’t worry, this is the easy part. I’m sure I can fix it in a few min- ow!” 

Doctor Strange winced when he was kicked under the table. Then, his eyes widened at the threatening looks he got from the rest of the New Avengers (and the very excited Human Torch). 

“Ummm, on second thought, it could take a few weeks.” 

Peter twitched his new cat ears and lashed his tail in frustration. 

“Mew!” he complained.


End file.
